This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Acoustic logging operations are used to collect data regarding the rock formation around a wellbore. Typically, an acoustic logging tool in the form or a wireline tool or logging while drilling tool is positioned within the wellbore to collect such data. The acoustic logging tool emits one or more acoustic signals in multiple directions at the surrounding wellbore wall or formation. The acoustic signal travels through the formation and returns to the logging tool having been altered by the formation. As different characteristics of the formation alter the signal differently, the returning signal carries data regarding characteristics or properties of the formation. Thus, by analyzing the returning signal, such formation characteristics and properties can be obtained.
Acoustic logging tools generally utilize an acoustic source such as a piezoelectric acoustic transducer, which produces an acoustic wave. Depending on the parameters of the logging operation, it may be desired for the acoustic wave to have a strong output at certain frequencies or range of frequencies.